Yunba
|manga debut = "Great Escape" |anime debut = |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Galactic Bandit Brigade |FamConnect = }} is a member of the Galactic Bandit Brigade. Appearance Yunba is a large, portly being almost resembling that of a humanoid bear, complete with two small rounded eyes at the top of his head. His face is a lighter tone than the outline of his head, eyes and the area surrounding his eyes. Personality Yunba is characterised by his large appetite (with Shimorekka stating that he has "food on the brain" and nothing else), only being concerned for the "yummy treats" a planet has. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Alongside the other prisoners, Yunba is released by Moro's second wish, they then proceed to take over the facility and re-secure Saganbo's Ship - promptly using it to head to New Namek. Yunba accompanies Moro and several other members of the Galactic Bandit Brigade to Zoon, where they attack the warriors guarding the royal treasure, during which Yunba wields a large weapon places on his shoulder which he uses to kill several of the Zoon-seijin before carting Zoon's Royal Treasure back to their ship. After Moro and Saganbo receive a report of powerful life-forms on Earth from the Macareni Gang, Yunba is deployed alongside Shimorekka and Seven-Three. On their way there Yunba begins to complain about wanting food, leading them to stop on a planet inhabited by porcupine-like aliens, Seven-Three copies their powers and kills them while Shimorekka and Yunba eat their food. Seven-Three then notices one of them with a portal creating ability getting children to safety and promptly copies the ability, he then uses it to go to Earth alongside Shimorekka and Yunba, appearing on The Lookout. When the confrontation begins, Piccolo and Jaco confront Seven-Three and Shimorekka on the land below. Krillin attempts to rush to their aid but is grabbed by the ankle by Yunba before he can get away. He pressures Krillin with a barrage of punches that shock the earthling because of the sharpness of his attacks despite his rotund appearance. Mr. Satan goes to help Krillin but before he can, Yunba bounds into the air, curls into a ball and launches himself at Krillin that sends them both straight through the sanctuary. Yunba soon abandons his fight with Krillin upon seeing his comrade Seven-Three being overwhelmed by Gohan and joins his side. When Sevn-Three uses Moro's abilities and absorbs the energy from Gohan and the others, Yunba and Shimorekka beat on them until they ordered to return to the ship by Saganbo. Two months later, Yunba returns to Earth along with Moro and the rest of the gang and is one of the members who scatters off in order to search for some of the planets treasure. Krillin, along with Master Roshi, appear to confront him though Master Roshi soon goes off in chase of a trio of female criminals instead. Yunba then continues to fight Krillin in a one on one battle. Power Jaco describes Yunba as being strong. He is able to kill Zoon-seijin warriors using his missile launcher. Fighting against Krillin he has the advantage over the powerful Earthling, able to launch both himself and Krillin clear through the Lookout. Even after Krillin's two months of training, Yunba still has the edge with Krillin suggesting that he and Roshi team up against him. Yunba overwhelms Krillin - even deflecting his Destructo Discs - however, thanks to strategically fighting, Krillin is able to defeat him with a fully charged Kamehameha. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'Spinning' - Yunba uses his body as a spin wheel to attack his opponents or to deflect ki attacks. Equipment *'Rocket Launcher' Battles *Yunba vs. Zoon-seijin *Yunba vs. Krillin and Mr. Satan *Yunba, Seven-Three and Shimorekka vs. Gohan (Potential Unleashed), Piccolo, Krillin and Jaco *Yunba vs. Krillin *Yunba vs. Krillin (Rematch) Trivia *He bears similarities with Botamo from Universe 6. References Site Navigation es:Yumba Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Bandits/Criminals Category:Males Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Gun Users Category:Characters